Warforged Cruiser
Cost: 391,600 gp/98 BP Tonnage: 70 Tons Size: Gargantuan 8 Manueverability -1, Base AC 6 Hull: Biosteel Hardness 15, Fort +10, Ref +10 Engine: Air Elemental Engine 190 PF, 3 HP, 3 Tons, 2 Critical Slots, +1 Manueverability Manueverability: 2 Acceleration: 80 Top Speed: 160 Hull Points:1540 AC: 22 CMB: +14(+16 vs Ram, +18 vs Boarding) CMD: 24 Templates: *'Armored-' +4 AC, -1 Manueverability *'Covered-' crew are protected from attack, -4 crew perception checks *'Reinforcred-' +140 HP Components: *'Air Oars-' +3 Manueverability, +20 Acceleration, 8 Tons, 14 HP(3 Critical Slots), Controlled by Autopilot *'Airspeed Monitor-' +2 Navigation, 1 Critical Slot *'Altitude Crystal-' 1 Critical Slot *'Anchor-' 10,000 lbs, 2 Tons, 100 HP(2 Critical Slots), Gnomish Hoist *'Auspex-' removes perception penalties for covered and weather, 1 Critical Slot *'Boosters-' +10 Acceleration, 1 Critical Slot *'Crew Space-' 13 Tons *'Flight Crystal-' 72 FV, 1 Ton, 144 HP(1 Critical Slot) Flight Ceiling 3000ft *'Hangar Bay for 3 Fighters/Bombers-' 12 Tons *'Landing Gear-' 2 Tons(1 Critical Slot) *'Orb Compass-' +1 Navigation, 1 Critical Slot *'Reactive Map-' +2 Navigation, 1 HP, 1 Critical Slot *'Rudder-' 7 HP(2 Critical Slots) *'Warforged Autopilot-' Initiative +5, Pilot Skill +12, Attack Bonus +12, Navigation +9(+14), 16 Drones, 16 HP(2 Critical Slots), 8 PF *'Warforged Smithy-' 5 Crew plus Chirurgeon, 4 Tons, 1 Critical Slot Weapons: *'3 Top Mounted Standard Bombards-' Att: +8, Dam: 6d6 Flak, Crit: x4, Range Increment: 300 ft(min range 100ft), Type: Ballistic, Space: 1 Ton, HP: 15(1 Critical Slot), Crew: 2, Ammo: 700 Shots *'4 Bottom Mounted Arcane Laser Turrets-' Att: +8, Dam: 2d6-8d6, Crit: 19-20x2(focused 18-20x3), Range Increment: 250ft-400ft, Type: Arcane, Space: 1 Ton, HP: 15(1 Critical Slot), Crew: 1, 4 PF *'6 Side Mounted Heavy Ballistae-' (2 on either side) Att: +8, Dam: 4d8, Crit: 19-20x2, Range Increment: 360ft, Type: Piercing, Space: 1 Ton, HP: 15(1 Critical Slot), Crew: 2, Ammo: 400 shots *'4 Arcane Missile Launchers-' Att: +9, Dam: 3d12, Crit: 19-20x3, Range: 5000ft, Type: Arcane/Fire, Space: 1/2 Ton, HP: 5(1 Critical Slot), Crew: 2, Ammo: 100 Missiles *'2 Forward Mounted Cannons-' Att: +8, Dam: 6d6, Crit: x4, Range Increment: 200ft, Type: either Ballistic or Flak, Space: 1 Ton, HP: 10 (1 Critical Slot), Crew: 2, Ammo: Shared with Bombard *'2 Rear Mounted Cannons-' Att: +8, Dam: 6d6, Crit: x4, Range Increment: 200ft, Type: either Ballistic or Flak, Space: 1 Ton, HP: 10(1 Critical Slot), Crew: 2, Ammo: Shared with Bombard *'Forward Mounted Meteor Cannon-' Att: +8, Dam: 2d6 then 10d6, Crit: 19-20x2, Range Increment: 500ft, Type: Piercing/Fire, Space: 4 Tons, HP: 80(2 Critical Slots), Crew: 3, Ammo: 20 shots *'Ram-' +2 CMB vs Ramming, Ram Damage 10d6+speed *'Grapple Launcher-' +4 CMB vs Boarding, 8 HP, 1 Critical Slot Crew: *Commander- Init +7 *2 Chirurgeons *Crew(10 Engineers, 100 security crew) Known Cruisers: Warforged Cruisers are the mainline of the Warforged Navy. They are powerful, if expensive, airships, easily capable of ferrying armies and holding cities on their own. They are heavily armed and armored, and can stand up to most larger airships in combat. They generally carry a compliment of fighters to help defend themselves against smaller craft that are harder to hit. Their primary purpose is defensive, acting as a fast response vessel to defend or provide aid to a city till reinforcements arrive. They are the most common heavy airship of the Warforged fleet.